


midnight snack

by powerlens (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/powerlens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cereal has never tasted so good as it does at midnight when he's supposed to be sleeping, Silver thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight snack

Cereal has never tasted so good as it does at midnight when he's supposed to be sleeping, Silver thinks.  
Approximately 10 minutes ago, Silver had been woken up by his stomach growling angrily at him. He didn't really understand why he was so hungry — it's not like he didn't eat a decent dinner or anything, but sometimes these things just happen and need to be taken care of, no matter the time... which led to Silver creeping down the stairs at 12 AM to pour himself a bowl of cereal.  
He hasn't bothered to sit down; instead, he stands a few feet away from the sink so that when he's done eating, he can just put the bowl in there and leave it for someone else to put in the dishwasher tomorrow. The spoon makes a soft _clink_ against the bowl every time he reaches down to get another spoonful. Other than that, it's completely quiet in the kitchen, and Silver finds himself starting to get contemplative.  
It's a pretty nice night out, he thinks, turning his back on the entrance to the kitchen and opting to look out the window. He can see the moon through the window, full and bright, and the light from it illuminates the kitchen so well that Silver honestly didn't even bother to flick a light switch on when he had first come down here. It's this darkness that makes what happens next all the more terrifying.  
Silver brings his bowl up to his mouth, tips it back to drink the last dregs of the milk, and is planning on dumping his bowl in the sink when he turns around and suddenly N is standing in the doorway, his white t-shirt and pale skin making him look not unlike a ghost. Silver yells and drops the bowl in shock, which shatters when it hits the floor, shards of ceramic scattering everywhere. N screams too, stumbling backward a little bit.  
"You asshole!" Silver hisses as he strategically maneuvers his way across the kitchen into the closet, retrieving the broom and dustpan so he can sweep up the remains of the bowl he had just enjoyed his cereal in.   
So much for a nice, peaceful midnight snack.

**Author's Note:**

> shortly after this encounter giovanni comes stumbling down the stairs half-asleep and waving a tennis racket wildly because he thinks someone's trying to break into the house
> 
> silver doesn't have a midnight snack again for a while after that


End file.
